1950
Acontecimientos * 13 de enero - Se restablece la pena de muerte en la Unión Soviética. * 26 de enero - La India se convierte en república, tras su declaración de independencia tres años antes. * 1 de febrero - Urho Kekkonen es elegido presidente del Consejo de Finlandia. * 3 de febrero ** Detención en Londres del físico alemán Klaus Fuchs, acusado de espionaje en provecho de la URSS. ** Dimiten los ministros socialistas franceses. * 6 de febrero - Se estrena en Barcelona la película El amor brujo, protagonizada por Ana Esmeralda y Manolo Vargas. * 7 de febrero: ** Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña reconocen al Gobierno vietnamita de Bao Dai. ** Leopoldo III de Bélgica, rey de Bélgica, rechaza abdicar a favor de su hijo. ** Islandia es admitida en el Consejo de Europa. * 9 de febrero - Se estrena en el Teatro Albéniz de Madrid Las mocedades de Hernán Cortes, drama de Joaquín Dicenta. * 13 de febrero - Después de Bulgaria, Checoslovaquia, Hungría y Polonia, Albania reconoce la república democrática de Vietnam. * 14 de febrero - Stalin y Mao firman en Moscú un pacto de amistad entre China y la URSS. * 23 de febrero - El Partido Laborista (Reino Unido) se alza victorioso en las elecciones generales de Gran Bretaña. * 24 de febrero - Muere fusilado en Barcelona, con tan sólo 24 años, el anarquista Manuel Sabater. * 1 de marzo ** El presidente chileno Gabriel González Videla forma un nuevo Gobierno, con representantes de los partidos radical, conservador, falangista y demócrata. ** Inicio en Finlandia del segundo mandato del presidente de la República, Juho Kusti Paasikivi. * 1 de abril - La Organización de las Naciones Unidas adopta un plan para dividir Jerusalén. * 7 de abril - Estados Unidos protesta por los desmantelamientos británicos en Alemania. * 22 de abril-Nace en Beckenham, Inglaterra Peter Frampton. * 9 de mayo - Robert Schuman presenta la declaración que lleva su nombre, primer paso para la formación de la Unión Europea. * 16 de junio - Aprobación definitiva del Opus Dei y de la sociedad sacerdotal de la Santa Cruz. * 24 de junio - Nace en la comisaría de El Guayabo, municipalidad de Mazatán, Sinaloa en México el literato Juan Lizarraga Soto conocido como Juan Pérez Salcedo. * 25 de junio - Las tropas norcoreanas cruzan el paralelo 38º dando comienzo a la guerra de Corea, que durará hasta el 27 de julio de 1953. * 5 de julio ** Se reconoce a todos los judíos el derecho a vivir en Israel. ** Primer choque entre las fuerzas estadounidenses y norcoreanas. * 10 de julio - Nace en Buenos Aires el periodista, escritor e historiador argentino Mario Passo, defensor de la libertad de prensa. Con su pluma luchó contra el terrorismo y la subversión en la Argentina durante la década del 70. Fundó la Sociedad Sanmartiniana en California y una Biblioteca Sanmartiniana en la Universidad del Sur de California. * 16 de julio - Brasil: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: Uruguay se consagra por segunda vez campeón de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol al vencer en la final a la selección local por 2:1 en un hecho conocido como el Maracanazo. * 28 de julio - Manuel Odría se convierte en Presidente de la República del Perú. * 3 de agosto - Celia Cruz debuta musicalmente con la Sonora Matancera. * 30 de octubre - Gustavo VI de Suecia sube al trono. * 4 de noviembre - Se firma la Convención Europea de los Derechos Humanos que funda el Tribunal Europeo de Derechos Humanos, de Estrasburgo (Francia). * 1 de noviembre - Pío XII instaura el dogma de la Asunción de María. * 13 de noviembre - El Coronel Carlos Delgado Chalbaud es asesinado en Caracas. * Se realiza el primer trasplante renal, por Richard Lawler * Se realiza la primera temporada de Fórmula 1 de la historia * (Dia indefinido) La Madre Teresa De Calcuta funda la asociacion Las Misioneras de La Caridad Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Elena Quiroga obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Viento norte. * Pablo Neruda - Canto general de Chile. * Se estrena en el Théâtre des Noctambules "La cantante calva" de Eugène Ionesco. Música * El compositor y musicólogo René Leibowitz publica en París L'artiste et sa conscience" , ensayo en el que utiliza la filosofía de Sartre para refutar el decreto Zhdanov. Ciencia y tecnología * Primer computador comercial: UNIVAC I. * Erich Fromm - Psicoanálisis y religión. * El libro Mundos en Colisión cimbra a la comunidad científica. Cine * ''Agustina de Aragón, de Juan de Orduña. * Brigada criminal, de Ignacio F. Inquino. * La Cenicienta de Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson y Hamilton Luske. * El crepúsculo de los dioses (Sunset boulevard), de Billy Wilder. * Con las horas contadas (D.O.A.), de Rudolph Maté. * Cyrano de Bergerac (Cyrano de Bergerac), de Michael Gordon. * En un lugar solitario (In a Lonely Place), de Nicholas Ray. * Eva al desnudo (All About Eve), de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. * Flecha rota (Broken Arrow), de Delmer Daves. * Francisco juglar de Dios (Francesco, giullare di Dio), de Roberto Rossellini. * El halcón y la flecha (The Flame and the Arrow), de Jacques Tourneur. * El hombre del traje blanco (The Man in the White Suit), de Alexander Mackendrick. * Hombres (The men), de Fred Zinnemann. * El invisible Harvey (Harvey) (1950), de Henry Koster. * La isla del tesoro (Treasure Island), de Byron Haskin. * La jungla de asfalto (The asphalt jungle), de John Huston. * Las minas del Rey Salomón (King Solomon's mines), de Compton Bennett y Andrew Marton. * Nacida ayer (Born Yesterday), de George Cukor. * Nacida para el mal (Born to Be Bad), de Nicholas Ray. * Pánico en la escena (Stage fright), de Alfred Hitchcock. * El padre de la novia (Father of the bride), de Vincente Minnelli. * Rashomon (Rashomon), de Akira Kurosawa. * Un rayo de luz (película 1950) (No way out), de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. * Rio Grande (Río Grande), de John Ford. * La rosa negra (The black rose), de Henry Hathaway. * Stromboli de Roberto Rossellini. * El trompetista (Young Man with a Horn), de Michael Curtiz. * Los olvidados, de Luis Buñuel. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Deporte * Giuseppe Farina se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. * 16 de julio - Brasil: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: Uruguay se consagra por segunda vez campeón de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol al vencer en la final a la selección local por 2:1 en un hecho conocido como el Maracanazo. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por vigésimoprimera vez. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Once Caldas (1ª vez). * '''Chile: Everton de Viña del Mar es coronado Campeón por primera vez en su historia Televisión Nacimientos * 3 de enero: Victoria Principal, actriz estadounidense. * 6 de enero: Eloy Arenas, humorista español. * 7 de enero: Juan Gabriel, cantante y compositor mexicano. * 17 de enero: Luis López Nieves, escritor puertorriqueño. * 23 de enero: Luis Alberto Spinetta, músico argentino. * 24 de enero: Benjamin Urrutia, escritor ecuatoriano. * 24 de enero: Matilde Fernández, política española. * 10 de febrero: Fiorella Faltoyano, actriz española. *20 de febrero: Ismael Miranda, cantante puertorriqueño. * 25 de febrero: Neil Jordan, director de cine irlandés. * 10 de marzo: Norberto Napolitano, alias "Pappo", músico argentino. * 21 de marzo: Sergéi Lavrov, político y diplomático ruso. * 26 de marzo: Alan Silvestri, músico y compositor estadounidense. * 30 de marzo: Robbie Coltrane, actor británico. * 5 de abril: Agnetha Fältskog, cantante sueco. * 28 de abril: Willie Colón, músico estadounidense de origen puertorriqueño. * 6 de mayo: Rafael Macedo de la Concha, militar y político mexicano. * 8 de mayo: Pierre de Meuron, arquitecto suizo. * 11 de junio: Bjarne Stroustrup, científico informático danés. * 5 de julio: Carlos Caszely, futbolista chileno * 10 de julio: Greg Kihn, cantante estadounidense. * 25 de julio: Herminio Blanco, economista y político mexicano. * 26 de agosto: Benjamin Hendrickson, actor estadounidense. * 10 de septiembre: Joe Perry, guitarrista estadounidense * 16 de septiembre: Loyola de Palacio, política española. * 30 de septiembre: Laura Esquivel, escritora mexicana. * 7 de octubre: Jakaya Mrisho Kikwete, militar y político tanzano. * 9 de octubre: Jody Williams, activista estadounidense, premio Nobel de la Paz en 1997. * 25 de octubre: Chris Norman, cantante del Reino Unido. * 31 de octubre: Zaha Hadid, arquitecta iraquí. * 14 de diciembre: José Bono, político español. * 22 de noviembre: Paloma San Basilio, cantante española. * 22 de noviembre: María Antonieta de las Nieves, actriz mexicana. * 18 de diciembre: Leonard Maltin, cineasta estadounidense. * 22 de diciembre: Rossy Mendoza, actriz y vedette mexicana * 22 de diciembre: Daniel Sánchez Llibre, empresario catalán. * 27 de diciembre: Haris Alexiou, cantante griega. Fallecimientos * 3 de enero: Emil Jannings, actor germano-estadounidense. * 7 de enero: Alfonso Rodríguez Castelao, escritor y dibujante español. (n. 1886) * 21 de enero: George Orwell, escritor británico. * 13 de febrero: Rafael Sabatini, escritor italiano. * 25 de febrero: George Richards Minot, médico estadounidense, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1934. * 19 de marzo: Walter Norman Haworth, químico británico, premio Nobel de Química en 1937. * 3 de abril: Kurt Weill, compositor alemán. * 5 de mayo: Henry Conover, ornitólogo estadounidense. * 17 de mayo: Eduardo Fabini, compositor de música clásica uruguaya. * 30 de junio: Guilhermina Suggia, violonchelista portuguesa. * 24 de agosto: Arturo Alessandri Palma, político chileno, presidente de Chile. * 11 de octubre: Conde de Romanones, político español, presidente del Consejo de Ministros de España (1912, 1915-1917 y 1918-1919). * 29 de octubre: Gustavo V, rey de Suecia. * 2 de noviembre: George Bernard Shaw, dramaturgo y periodista irlandés, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1925. * 25 de noviembre: Johannes Wilhelm Jensen, escritor danés, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1944. * 2 de diciembre: Dinu Lipatti, pianista y compositor rumano. Premios Nobel * Física – Cecil Frank Powell * Química – Otto Paul Hermann Diels y Kurt Alder * Medicina – Edward Calvin Kendall, Tadeus Reichstein y Philip Showalter Hench * Literatura – Bertrand Russell * Paz – Ralph Bunche Enlaces externos *